1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saw mounts, and pertains more particularly to a saw mount that can be attached to the top of a conventional workshop table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various guides or mounts have been devised for supporting conventional circular saws. One such mount, or guide, as it is called, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,146 issued to Sidney E. Van Tuyl on Mar. 3, 1953 for "GUIDE FOR PORTABLE POWER TOOLS". While the guide permits the user to perform both crosscut and ripping operations, in practice, considerable trouble would be encountered in changing from one operation to the other. Not only is it rather difficult to make the changeover from a crosscut to a ripsaw operation, but the entire guide is made more complicated than it should in order to effect the change from one type of saw cut to the other. Also, unless close tolerances are adhered to, the guide cannot be used for precise cutting and has this as an additional disadvantage.